The Dark Killer and the Dancer
by XMidnightX121
Summary: Ichigo is a dance at night but he mostly sings then one night when he was done working a dark angle named Shirosaki saves him from a group of ...somethings (XD) Shirosaki tell Ichigo before he leaves "I'm your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince" THEN he dissapears what will happen when next (XD crappy summery sowwy)
1. Meeting

hello everyone this is Midnight and i just wanna say that this is my FIRST story so be nice to me ...please and summery

SUMMERY: Ichigo is a dance at night but he mostly sings then one night when he was done working a dark angle named Shirosaki saves him from a group of ...somethings (XD) Shirosaki tell Ichigo before he leaves "I'm your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince" THEN he dissapears what will happen when next (XD crappy summery sowwy)

DISCLAMER and ichigo in not really "him self"

ICHIGO'S POV

When i was done singing I decided to go out for a little fresh air since this is a smoking club and I CANT BEATH IN THERE! so when i walked outside i leaned on the wall, and closed my eyes thinking to my self.

"hey babe you look very...hot tonight"

i turn my head a glare at the A**hole who just spoke to me

"aww come on baby i can make you feel amazing tonight if ya let me"

"go F*ck yourself"

"oh a fisty one i see"

then the large man snaped his fingures and the next thing i know people are suronding me on grabbed my arm but i kicked him in the face before he got to pull me towards him but then 4 guys grabbed my legs 2 on each side i struggled but couldnt break free

i tryed punching them but i couldent cause my hands where tied up as well then one guy reached down and grabbed my dick and i yelped

'_someone help me please...'_

i closed my eyes tight and all the wight on my arms and legs were gone then i opened my eyes and saw a guy probably about my age but he has REALLY pale skin but his eyes are what really got me.

his iris was golden but his sclera was different...it wasnt white...it was..._**black**_ his eyes were beautiful i could NOT take my eyes off of him

"you ok"

"hmmm yea but...who are you"

he smirked and i saw a black figure come from his back OMG THEY WERE WINGS not any type of wings but Angel wings... but there black

"my name is Shirosaki but call me Shiro for short"

i nodded

"i have to go-"

"WAIT...what...are you?"

he chuckled darkly

"me well in simple terms im you angle your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince"

then he was gone...AWWWW i wanna talk to him a bit...he was really ...hypnotizing OH GOD i need to go home i then turned around and walked home.

well i hope you like it ik it was short but it was all i could think of so i hoped you liked it BYE BYE


	2. Kissed a Boy Kissed a Girl

Chapter 2 enjoy

the next night I got to the club and went to get dressed...sadly i have to wear leather ... oooo so fun (sarcasm) but the great thing is my best friends Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will come watch me tonight ...YAY!

oh and they'll be singing with me...yep and now its almost time...

"hey ichi"

"dont call me ichi"

"hey ichi"

"hey ulqui"

grimmjow's eyes narrowed at me

"why does he get to call you ichi?"

i smiled at him "because he lets me call him Ulqui and you dont let me call you grimmie"

Grimmjow sighed "fine you can call me grimmie"

"yay!" i lirtaraly jumped up and down in happyness then grimmjow rolled his eyes at me

"you guys ready to go?" me and grimmie nodded

we walked out on stage and the lights were brighter then the sun XD we had to blink like multiple times before we got use to it.

Before the music started i saw something REALLY white in the back of the crowed

_'OH MY JOSH IS THAT HIM!?...maybe im just getting my hopes up'_

but then i knew for sure it was him cause his eyes and when are eyes met though the crowed he winked at me which got me super happy...maybe i can talk to him after this?

next thing i knew the music started

Cobra starships - I kissed a boy Katy Perry - I kissed a girl

Yo check it out, I've got a plan This was never the way i planned not my Here's my intention intention  
The frat boys in the club are lame I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my descretion  
Let's start an altercation It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
It's just what I'm used to I'm curious for you caught my attention  
Just want to fuck shit up  
I got my whole damn crew  
Come on, what you gon' do

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and i liked it, the tast of her  
Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
And homeboy was not about it don't mind it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
I'm gonna start shit tonight love tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
Bitches loved it

Nah, you don't even know my name No, I dont even know your name, it doesn't  
It doesn't matter matter  
Don't even front, you got no game you're my experimental game, just human  
You're just a sucker nature  
So what now, I clowned you it's not what good girls do, not how they should  
And I'm stealing your girl too behave  
She wants a secure dude I kissed a girl and i liked it, i liked it  
And that's just not you

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and I liked it, the tast of her  
Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
And homeboy was not about it don't mind it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong, It felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
I'm gonna start shit tonight love tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
Bitches loved iy

Me and my bros thats how we roll Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, read lips, so  
You'll never know how far we'll go kissable  
I'll grab some chump that I don't know Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
And plant one right on him It ain't no big deal, It's innocent  
You're only here for our  
Amusement

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her  
Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
And homeboy was not about it don't mind  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong , it felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
I'm gonna start shit tonight Love tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
Bitches loved it

THAT. WAS. AMAZING 2 SONG MASHED TO GETHER amasing XD after wards i looked and saw Shiro beckoning me to him i looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and they nodded so i got dressed and walked over to Shiro

"hey"

"hey"

"so im guessing you wanna talk to me?"

"well i was gonna see if we could talk about are selves since you dont know alot about me"

"ok well you wanna go to my house?"

"sure..."

"k then" Then we were off to my house

**a few minutes later**

"well this is my house...well apartment"

"hmmmm"

i grabbed shiros hand and led him up stares

haha im evil cliff hanger and yea... XD sorry idk what to say but...BYE / CYA LATER


	3. will you say the night?

Chapter 3 enjoy  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shiro looked around for a while, while i was sitting on my bed

"i'll be right back..."

i lifted my head up "...o..ok "

he left and i sighed then looked for my mp3 player once i found it i started listening to "stay the night" by Zedd

"I am a fire, you're gasoline,  
Come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?"

"I will if you want me to"

"aaaaa" I saw Shiro smirking at me but then all the sudden he was side ways...wait thats me "owwww"

"haha goman" he put his hand out and i looked at it before taking it and he pulled me up

"thank you"

"no problem ...but you do know your good at singing right?" I started blushing

Then I shrugged "i guess" i looked down and he grabbed my chin lifting my head up "awww how cute your blushing"

I then swatted his hand away and look out my window "...so why are you my **dark **angle?"

". . . . . ."

i looked up at him and he sat down beside me and closed his eyes

"so you dont get hurt..."

"hmmm i have a question"

he looked at me "hmmm?"

"hurt from what?"

he grinned "you'll know in time"

my face turned in to a scowl "fine...I'm going to bed"

"can i stay?"

"WHAT!? NO YOU PERVERT"

Shiro frowned and i tilted my head in confusion

"please?"

i looked to my right trying not to look at him and i sighed "fine"

he smiled and laid on the floor

"you wanna lay there?"

"hmmm i dont really mind"

"... you shure we can switch place if you'd like"

he smiled "im fine ...princess"

i swear at that moment i had one of those anime anger marks on my head

"IM GOING TO BED"


	4. not a dreamits a memory

this went with chapter 3...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

i turned my body so it was faceing the window and i closed my eyes and fell to sleep

**in ichigos dream**

_(7 years old)_

_'Ichigo...Ichi-goooo' _

_'whhhhat shiroooo' i giggled_

_'lets go play'_

_my face lit up in excitment_

_'REALLY...you-you wanna play ...Shiro' _

_'mmmhmmm' Shiro walked over to me and wraped his arms around me _

_'I love you Ichigo...__**Never **__forget that ok?'_

_'of course shiro...i belong to you foreva' i laughed as Shrio smiled as he gently kissed my nose_

_'if you forget about me...I'll punish you...ok'_

_'mmm got it shiro...but how could i forget you when you saved me from my family...well mom' I looked down and he lifted my head back up_

_'would you like to tell me your story'_

_'n-not really'_

_he smiled lightly 'well thats conplete fine ...Ichigo'_

_i smiled up at shiro and hugged him tighter _

_"I...Love you shiro"_

_"love you ichigo... and dont be mad at me"_

_"why would i be mad at Shiro-Nii"_

_shiro looked at me with sad eyes_

_"because shiro-nii has to leave for 3 years"_

_my eyes widened in tears_

_"now now dont cry ichi-berry...just go ta sleep for a while" _

_"o-ok shiro"_

_(3 years later 10 years old)_

_'SHIRO YOUR BACK' _

_'hey ichi'_

_shiro smiled lightly at me_

**later in the night of that dream**

_'shiro...stay by my side...stay with me for eternity'_

_'if thats what you desire my king'..._

everything in the dream started burning like a picture on fire

**end of dream**

"AHHH NO NO DONT TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"ICHIGO"

my eyes snapped open and I saw Shiro looking down at me eyes wide

"what the hell happened you started freaking o-"

i lifted my body up and grabbed on to Shiro and when he tryed to pull me off i just keep my self on him not move...just cryed and huged him.. he stoped a few minutes later and decided he wanted to hug me back

after a few minutes i let go and wiped my tears away and he looked at me with curious yet sad eyes

"what happened"

"I-I got some of my memory back"

he tilted his head "what"

"i lost all memory from age 11 and under and my dream...had you in it and you said...you loved me" i looked at him and his eyes were wide which told me the dream...was true

"y-you said that if i forgot about you...you'd punish me..." my words faded in thats last part

"your right i did...and you forgot" he looked up at me and leaned closer to me

"b-but i-its n-no-not m-my falt" "hmmm? how is it now your falt"

"shiro i lost my memory 11 under does that seem normal to you"

he sat beside me "its not nomal"

"i know... but ho-"

"someone must have toyed with your memory to forget about me..."


	5. you warm then Ichigo lives 2 his name

Chapter 5 ENJOY!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I looked at Shiro and I started to shed into tears. Shiro's eyes widened and he was bye me in a minute

"whats wrong Ichi?"

i sniffled "I-I'm s-sorry i forgot about y-you"

(told you ICHIGO'S NOT LIKE HIM SELF...well lets make him bipoler ...Shall we? XD)

"Ichi its fine lets just go back to bed for now"

I nodded and crawed into the bed while Shiro layed on the floor

"are sure your fi-"

"IM FINE"

"ok ok goman im going to bed" I let myself drift off into dream world

SHIRO'S POV

'_I hope Ichi's ok...dam I'm doing it again...I cant keep falling for him...but i cant help it he's so EFFING cute'_

I tilted my head to the bed and obseve his sleeping face my eyes widen as i notice something ITS FREEZING IN HERE!

I look at Ichigo and he's shivering

"S-Shiro" my eyes widen cause i had no clue he was awake

"hmmm?"...silence...just...silence

"I-I'm c-co-cold"

I lefted my self off the ground and walked over to him. I put one hand on his bed and another on his cheek

"do you trust me?"

ICHIGO'S POV

"do you trust me?"

"y-yea" I was blushing alot at that moment

he nodded slowly THEN I saw the pitch **black **wings that i saw before. Shiro put his arms around my waist and neck and pulled me up then his black wing wraped around us like a cacon.

and im 1000% positive that my face was a bright as a strawberry...Shiro is SOOOOO close to me...I look down not wanting to look in his eyes

"you warm?"

"mmmhmm can you sleep now"

"mmhmm"

"thats good night" shiros soft lips went down and touched my forehead

"n-night Shi"

and i went to sleep in Shiro's Arms...well...Wings

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

END hope yea liked!


	6. I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!

Chapter 6 sorry its been awhile XD iv been busy ...soooo shall we begin :3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I woke up in the morning in Shiro's Pitch black wings.

"morning"

I looked up at him in shock cuz' i thought he was asleep

"m-morning..."

"you have school today?"

i shoke me head

"no... I have spring break"

he grinned ..."lovely can i show you something...or someone?"

i scowled at him and sighed

"fine but i dont feel like getting u-AAAAAA"

Shiro lifed me of the bed and placed my feet on the floor

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

he chuckled

"come on get dressed then i'll show you who i want you to meet"

i nodded and he put his Wings back in to his Back

A few minutes later i was done changing and Shiro and I were walking to a house... when we got to the house Shiro knocked on the door...the door didnt open and Shiro got impationt and he kicked the door down (Ichigo- OoO)

"Really Shiro you didnt need to do that... I was comming"

"not fast enough Grimmjow"

"k...kitty" i whispered but not quite enough and Shiro started to burst out laughing

"hahah your so right Ichi...hahha Grimmjow is a kitty hahaha"

"SHUT UP SHI-"

all the sudden i heard aloud SMACK and i looked at Grimmjow who now had a red mark on his face and the person who im sure smacked him...besidehim!

"your to loud ...trash"

"ULQUI-MMMMM"

i giggles as...Ulquiorra stuffed a teddy bear inside Grimmjows mouth...and i could think was...' _awww poor teddy bear' _

"Ulqui...take it easy on Grimmie...ok?"

"you know Grimmjow and Ulquiorra too?" i asked Shiro and he nodded

"yea there Black Angels too"

my eyes widen then Ulquiorra kicked Shiro sending him flying

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"only Ichigo can call me Ulqui"

I smiled and clapped

a few seconds later we were all on the couch and i was between Shiro and Ulquiorra because they didnt trust Grimmjow to keep his hands to him self

"so...explain to me whats going on"

"well you know that i'm a dark angel and so are they... but Grimmjow is the dark angel of suduction and CATS! while Ulqu..."

Shiro looked at Ulquiorra and saw his glare

"iorra is the Dark Angel of Bats"

i nodded

"what about you?.."

"i dont know yet" i nodded again

then i heard Ulquiorra's voice once again

"Ichigo do you know what Love is?"

"yea its wh-"

" Ichi you have no clue what Love is"

"and you do?" Ulquiorra said with a angry tone

"yes **I**do ...its when you look at someone and your heart starts beating fast...and you cant stop thinking about them and all you wanna do is BE around them thats what **Love **is and Ichigo **You **wouldnt understand that cause you've never been in love before **Ichigo"**

**"**Shiro I KNOW what Love is and your right its also when every time you start to think about the one you love. butterflies start flying in your stomach.

and when your around them you cant help but feel like everything is right in the world.

and you cant stop touching that person!, and You feel miserable when there gone!, When you star planing your future BEFORE you know they like you back...and you cant...stop smiling...when your around or see that person

and I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE!"

they all looked at me with wide eyes and i sighed and smiled

"For me being in love is wonderful and yet painful.

The man I love doesn't know that I do love him. He is my friend Because I love him and i'm going to wait.

Love is worth any pain and wait."

Shiro's eyes soften

"you...like someone?"

"yes but he's being pretty stupid not knowing its YOU i like"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra smiled as Shiro hit realization

"you...like my?"

"well...DUHHH! haha"

Shiro smiled softly

"im going home bye bye Ulqui and Grimmy"

"bye"

"cya"

i walked out side and Shiro was following me

"what time is it?"

Shiro looked at his phone

"2:00 pm"

I nodded

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

END hehe and ps look at the **bold **letters in the paragraph when Shiro was explaining love to Ichigo and read them in order hehe


	7. S and M in 4 Minutes

"What do you wanna do?"

"hmmm... go to the club and sing"

Shiro looked at me like {are you serious} and i just giggles

"ichigo?" i looked at Shiro and tilted my head

"I'm sorry... its just-" i cut in

"dont worry about it... i just wanna sing LETS GO"

his eyes softened and he smiled and he followed me

~A FEW MINUTES LATE~

when we showed up it was PACKED Shiro and i decided to go the other way . we went though the back door and walked the stairs to the back stage.

we got up there and 1 guy was throwing up, 2 of them were fighting, and 1 was in a cornor crying!

Shiro and I looked at each other then back at the scene that was being displayed

"ICHIGO" i looked over at me boss

"Can you sing tonight?"

i nodded and my boss looked at Shiro

"can you?"

Shiro nodded slowly, my boss walked over to Shiro

"Whats your name?"

"Shiro"

he nodded

"ok Shiro watch Ichigo then you 2 will sing together"

we nodded and i walked out on stage

"Heres Strawberry kitten singing S and M"

"Na na na Come onNa na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Nana na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like It Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it

S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it Like it

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

I Like it like it

S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M\ S...S...S And M...M...M

The crowed apploded and shiro walked slowly up for our next song…. 4 Minutes

He looked at me and I smiles, he leaned over to me "Ichigo… I suck at singing and I hate it"

"TRRRRRYYYY"

After that the music started playing 

**Shiro:** I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes 4 minutes eh _[x8]_  
Ha ha Yeah Ha ha Breakdown come on  
**Shiro:** Hey Uh Come on Ichigo  
**Ichigo:** Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll  
**Shiro:** Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll  
**Ichigo**_:_ I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow There's enough room for both  
**Shiro: **Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)  
**Ichigo & Shiro**_: _If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want  
**Ichigo:** Time is waiting  
**Shiro:** We only got four minutes to save the world  
**Ichigo:** No hesitating Grab a boy  
**Shiro:** Go grab your girl  
**Ichigo**: Time is waiting  
**Shiro:** We only got four minutes to save the world  
**Ichigo**: No hesitating  
**Shiro**_:_ We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
_**Ichigo**__:_ You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**Shiro:**That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
**Ichigo**_:_ You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah  
**Shiro:** And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good By the way that you move Oh hey  
**Ichigo**_:_ The road to hell is paved with good intentions Yeah  
**Shiro:** But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me how 'bout you?  
**Ichigo & Shiro**_:_ If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you wantIf you feel It It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want  
**Ichigo**: Time is waiting  
**Shiro:** We only got four minutes to save the world  
**Ichigo:** No hesitating Grab a boy  
**Shiro:** Go grab your girl  
**Ichigo**: Time is waiting  
Shiro: We only got four minutes to save the world  
Ichigo:No hesitating  
Shiro: We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
**Ichigo:** You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**Shiro:** That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
**Ichigo:** You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**Shiro:** Breakdown Yeah  
**Ichigo**: Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**Shiro:** Yeah uh  
**Ichigo:** Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**Shiro:** I've only got four minutes to save the world

After Shiro and I finished we walked home …..when we got there we decided to watch a Movie together….. but I ended up….falling asleep…..in Shiros Arms O/O


End file.
